टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN
टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The video opens to a scene of a kitchen door. Papa enters the kitchen and places a paper bag full of tomatoes on the kitchen counter amongst various other staples. He then exits to kitchen and proceeds to attend to other business. No sooner has he left when Johnny enters the kitchen and spies the bag of fresh tomatoes. Unable to resist the temptation, he feasts upon one of the tomatoes. Johnny then appears to suffer an anaphylactic reaction as his face progressively reddens and swells. The reaction is revealed to be gravely serious as his head balloons to enormous proportions and his body completely withers away. His head consumes the full view of the camera and begins to roll around on the floor. As the camera pans back we see that the premise of an allergic reaction was a red herring; in reality the tomato has imbued Johnny with its tomatoness and transformed Johnny into a sparkling new Tomato Johnny. Tomato Johnny begins rocking back-and-forth for a short while, then translates himself across the kitchen floor using a bouncing motion. He settles in front of the refrigerator and proceeds through a series of spasmodic convulsions. As Tomato Johnny prosecutes his deformations, Pussy races through the kitchen, being chased in hot pursuit by a mouse. Pussy quickly outmaneuvers the mouse, however, and the mouse now finds itself desperately trying to escape from Pussy. In the second act, Tomato Johnny bounces on to the kitchen counter, where the remaining tomatoes have been revealed to have spilled out of the bag. Tomato Johnny conjures the remaining tomatoes into an army of Tomato Johnnies. All fourteen Tomato Johnnies bounce off the counter and onto the kitchen floor. Tomato Johnny's incantation is seen to have proliferated beyond the tomatoes and in to the surrounding kitchen as tomato vines begin descending from the kitchen ceiling. The Tomato Johnnies bounce along the kitchen floor for a short distance when suddenly the entire kitchen undergoes a kaleidoscopic reconfiguration. Nine Tomato Johnnies arrange themselves into an eight-fold symmetric lattice and begin rotating around a central Tomato Johnny while they all execute a series of precisely choreographed contortions. The tomato vines continue to grow in a spiral pattern in the background. Pussy appears thrusting vertically through the air by means of a combustible propellant exhausting from her hind quarters. A mouse pursues close behind Pussy, propelled by the rapid ambulation of its rear legs. The chase is short-lived, however, as the mouse is seen scrambling back down towards the ground with Pussy quickly closes in, her descent controlled by a deployed parachute. In the third act, the geometrically rearranged kitchen is now completely consumed with the tomato vines. The Tomato Johnnies, now rapidly multiplying, emerge from the vine and fill the entire kitchen. They engage in their now familiar routine of tightly choreographed distortions and bouncing around the kitchen. They then organize themselves into a large circle and begin rapidly orbiting around a central--and presumably original--Tomato Johnny. Pussy, now colored green, reenters the kitchen, once again pursued by the mouse. Pussy's luck continues to hold, as she manages to turn the tables on the mouse, who is forced to flee as Pussy hunts her down. In the fourth act, the swarm of Tomato Johnnies have consumed every square inch of the kitchen. Papa manages to force the kitchen door open to discover the kitchen has been overrun with Tomato Johnnies. In a surprising and uncharacteristic break from routine, he opts not to interrogate Johnny on his possible involvement, but instead immediately proceeds to take action. He dives into the seething mass of Tomato Johnnies, which by now have arranged themselves in a cylindrical pattern and coördinated their movements to effect an auguring of the kitchen floor. Papa falls into the hole and descends toward the bottom with his arms extended out in front of him, revealing his intention to commit an act of grievous physical abuse on Tomato Johnny. He discovers the original Tomato Johnny at the epicenter of the newly burrowed shaft. Tomato Johnny endeavours to eat Papa, but Papa circumvents the attempt by brandishing a fork and knife that he had concealed behind his head. Papa disappears behind the view of the camera. Off-camera we can hear sounds of a knife slicing into a ripe vegetable. In the final act we see Johnny has resumed his original form and is seated at the dinner table with a freshly sliced tomato placed before him. Papa joins Johnny at the dinner table with his own plate of sliced tomatoes, which he proceeds to dine on with gusto. Johnny considers for some time eating his own plate of tomatoes, but ultimately rejects the idea, pushing the plate off the table and onto the dining room floor. He then jumps up on his chair with his mouth gaping open and his arms positioned out in front of him, betraying his intention to dine on Papa instead. Papa is not without his defenses, however, as we see a floor lamp positioned behind Johnny radiate an eerie red glow. A levitating tomato bearing Papa's facial features emerges from under the lampshade, sneaking up on Johnny and swallowing him whole. The tomato metamorphosizes into Papa's head and replaces Papa's now inexplicably headless body. In an ironic and disturbing ending, Papa burps out Tomato Johnny's green propeller beanie hat as the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as himself and Tomato Johnny * Papa as himself * Pussy as herself * Mouse as itself Production Although the video has been generated using advanced computer graphic animation technologies, one group or researchers has calculated that the computing power required to render the multitude of Tomato Johnnies that appear in the video outstrips by orders of magnitude the capabilities of even the world's most powerful supercomputing platforms. Instead, they conclude that the video must incorporate additional inventive image manipulation techniques to achieve the video's sophisticated mise-en-scène. The kaleidoscopic imagery seen in the video is reminiscent of the work of Michel Gondry, who has produced similar scenes in the music video "Let Forever Be" by The Chemical Brothers, and the feature-length film "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind", also directed by Michel Gondry. However, Michel Gondry has not confirmed his participation this or any other EdukayFUN video. Themes and analysis External Links टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows